There are a wide variety of mechanical pool cleaners which are configured to move along underwater surfaces of a swimming pool while vacuuming dirt and debris therefrom. Several types of such cleaners are wheeled, traversing the pool surfaces on two or more wheels. In wheeled cleaners, the motive force to drive the cleaner is often supplied by power supplied to one or more of the wheels. This usually involves a water-driven turbine, although pool cleaners with electric motors are also known. Normally, and particularly in water turbine-driven cleaners, the wheels receive power via multiple gears—which can serve to step up or down rotational speed and/or a “program” function by periodically changing the speed and/or direction of one or more of the wheels to help ensure fuller coverage of the pool surfaces.
These turbines, motors, gears and the like are virtually always located inside a pool cleaner body which rides on the wheels and, in the case of turbine-driven cleaners, includes a waterline connection for supply a water suction or pressure source to power the turbine. Routine maintenance of these pool cleaners will often require gaining access to the inside of the body. For example, debris will sometimes foul internal components of the cleaner, and removal of the debris will require opening of the body. Gaining access will often require the undoing of multiple small latches, and sometimes even the removal of one or more screws. This can make performing required maintenance difficult for some pool owners.